


Adrenaline Crash

by katling



Series: Worthy of such faith [11]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M, ajay is tired, and indignant, fighting naked is not fun, post-Shanath arena fight, sabal is possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: Ajay survived Shanath (and he'sstillindignant about the naked thing) and now the reaction sets in. Sabal makes sure he's alright.





	Adrenaline Crash

Somehow Ajay managed to walk through the crowds gathered outside Shanath Arena without collapsing or otherwise showing how he was really feeling. He accepted the cheers and the slaps on the back and even managed some smiles and comments that he assumed must be satisfactory to those who heard them. He couldn’t remember what he’d just said but whatever it was just made the people grin and cheer some more. It was only when the door to the Golden Path safe house – a safe house that suddenly made sense with what Noore had said to him after his win – closed behind him that he let his breath out with a whoosh and his knees buckled under him.

He staggered over to the bed and sat down with a thump. He knew his hands were shaking. In fact, his entire body was trembling and the sudden gasping sob that escaped him was entirely out of his control. That had been way too close. He wrapped his arms around his chest and simply sat there and shook. He didn’t even look up when the door to the safe house opened, didn’t look up until someone crouched in front of him and warm strong hands came to rest on his knees.

“Ajay?”

He looked up in surprise. “Sabal?” He winced at the sound of his voice – raspy and trembling as much as his body was. “What…?”

“I got word that you had been captured by Noore,” the older man said then his expression turned very bitter. “Too late to be of any use.”

“You were there?” Ajay knew he sounded shocky and so very young but he couldn’t seem to stop that.

Sabal nodded then he frowned and cradled Ajay’s face with one hand. “Ajay? Are you with me?”

Ajay considered that then he shook his head a little. “Not sure really.”

Sabal drew in a breath then he pulled off the body armour Ajay had put on the moment he’d got it back and stripped him of all weapons as well. He bundled Ajay into the bed and joined him. Ajay immediately curled into him and gave a shuddering sigh as Sabal wrapped him up in a tight embrace.

“You fought well,” Sabal said quietly, one hand gently rubbing his back.

Ajay snorted, just starting to feel a little normal again. “I fought fucking _naked_.”

He was surprised when Sabal chuckled and he wriggled around until he could frown at the older man.

“There were many complimentary comments being made,” Sabal said then his eyes darkened. “It was all I could do not to slap them down and tell them you are mine.”

Ajay managed a weak smile. “Possessive bastard.”

“Yes.” Sabal cupped Ajay’s head with one hand, his thumb brushing over his cheek. “Do you mind?”

“As long as you trust me, not really,” Ajay said with a crooked smile.

“I do trust you, Ajay,” Sabal said earnestly before closing the gap between then and kissing him.

Ajay whimpered into the kiss and relaxed entirely, moulding himself to Sabal’s body, Sabal pulled him close and he lost himself to the kisses for a while until Sabal gentled them. They finally parted and Sabal rested their foreheads together.

“Fucking hell,” Ajay breathed. “Why did she make me fight naked? I really didn’t need to fight with my fucking junk swaying in the breeze.”

“Normally it is for a quick kill,” Sabal said with distaste. “But you had a knife?”

“She told me about it,” Ajay replied absently. The aftermath of the adrenaline rush was now morphing from the shakes to feeling incredibly horny, probably due to the warmth and proximity of Sabal. He dipped his head and kissed Sabal again. “Tell you about it later.”

He could feel Sabal wanting to protest, wanting to concentrate on business, so he pressed closer, tipping Sabal onto his back and crawling on top of him. He rolled his hips down and grinned into the kiss as Sabal groaned.

“ _Ajay_.”

His head spun then and he found himself on his back with Sabal looming above him. Sabal looked exasperated and amused.

“You need to get some rest.”

Ajay rolled his hips up. “I need something else as well.”

Sabal bore down on him, pressing him heavily into the mattress, and Ajay moaned and tightened his grip on Sabal’s shirt.

“Fuck. Come on, Sabal.”

“No,” Sabal said, firmly but gently. Then he smiled. “You would fall asleep before we were done.”

Ajay sighed and relaxed. “I’m not that tired.”

“Yes, you are. The adrenaline will leave you soon and you will fall asleep.”

Ajay glared at him. “How are you such an expert?”

“I fought in the arena once,” Sabal said, surprising Ajay. “Before Noore took it over, when I was young and foolish and thought I was indestructible. It wasn’t death matches back then, though occasionally people did get badly hurt.”

“How’d you do?” Ajay asked.

Sabal grinned. “I won, of course. Not quite as dramatically as you did.” He paused and his grin widened for a moment. “I was wearing clothes.”

Ajay bucked up against him with a growl. Sabal bore down and pressed him into the mattress again, soothing him with a kiss. When he relaxed again, Sabal saw his eyelids start to droop, much as he’d expected.

“I fell asleep practically on my feet afterwards,” Sabal said. “Much as you are now.”

“Not on my feet,” Ajay grumbled but he had to admit Sabal was right. He was tired and now that Sabal hadn’t let him get what he wanted, he could feel his limbs getting leaden and slow. He sighed and closed his eyes then found it almost impossible to open them again

He grumbled sleepily when he felt Sabal shift off him but when an arm was slung over his waist, he gave in and let sleep claim him.


End file.
